Me DeSpIdO
by Ens Girl
Summary: Anna se encuentra desepcionada de la vida, y solo encuentra una salida...


**Me despido.**

Ya hace una semana que comenzaron las vacaciones… me habían estado sirviendo para olvidar ciertas cosas de la escuela y a "mis amigas" de la escuela… es solo que ayer, platicando con un amigo, se le ocurrió preguntarme que había acontecido de nuevo con Yoh…. El chico que me encantaba y resulto ser un tipo totalmente repugnante…. Es por eso que desde anoche he comenzado a darle vueltas al tema…

Hasta este momento siendo la una de la tarde con veintidós minutos no ha pasado nada importante… solo he estado sola en mi habitación escuchando música, un gran desahogo para mi, ya que es de las pocas cosas que valen la pena desde que me mude, dejando a mis amigas en mi anterior hogar, en otra ciudad. Solo puedo confiar en una persona… Len Tao… y a pesar de eso no me atrevo a confiarle el como me siento… También a esto se debe que comience este diario…. Necesito desahogarme de alguna manera.

El día de hoy mi mejor amiga, esta a tan solo dos horas de mi, ya que saldrá de viaje y hará escala en un lugar que podría ir, si tan solo alguien me llevara, ya que como solo tengo 15 años, no puedo marcharme sola…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar como era mi vida antes y como lo es ahora... extraño tanto a mis verdaderas amigas…. Se que aquí no tengo amigas realmente… es solo que, regresando al tema del chico patético, ¿acaso una amiga es la que finge ayudarte a conquistarlo y termina saliendo con él? Lo peor de todo, es que "mi amiga" tiene muy buenos detalles, y yo podré ser muy alivianada… pero a pesar de que perdono, no olvido….

Tal vez, más tarde continué escribiendo…. Por el momento lo único que haré, será escuchar música y meditar todo….

Genial, lo que me faltaba… un amigo se despide de mi… me despido pero no le llega el mensaje… ¡ahora cree que no quiero hablar con él! Esto es patético

En fin… haré lo planeado, escuchar música y mejor no pensare en nada, es mejor tararear las canciones y tener la mente en blanco… o bien, tal vez escuche y tararee las canciones y haga algo más… lo que se presente primero…

**_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_**

**_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_**

_Este ya es otro día… hoy regrese a la vida de trabajo, ya que a pesar de ser vacaciones de escuela debo trabajar… por suerte, (creo) no fue tan agotador como otras veces, y termine considerablemente temprano._

_Por otra parte esta n los programas de televisión, esos que pueden despertar una ilusión en ti, ya que al ver como a pesar de que sufren, siempre tienen una salida, haciéndote creer que en tu caso es igual… que a pesar de que te pasen muchas cosas malas, podrás salir adelante…._

_Y como ya dije, la música para mi es un gran desahogo, el poder relacionar mi vida con una canción, o creer que lo que dice una canción me podría pasar a mi, como el encontrar un verdadero amor, aunque se que solo es mi inconsciente quien lo cree, ya que yo sé como es esto, y no es así de fácil… _

_En este momento, como de costumbre escucho esas canciones, que me pueden hacer volar en mi imaginación. Como era de esperarse no hay mucho de lo cual contar… pues mi vida es sumamente monótona._

_Esta vida es un asco, tal vez lo mejor seria desaparecer de este mundo y así podría estar tranquila, sé que seria un acto cobarde, pero aunque todos crean que soy muy fuerte, no lo soy… en realidad soy muy débil… siempre he deseado volar como un ave, y este es el momento de hacerlo, solo es cuestión de tomar vuelo y salir por el balcón y volar libremente…. Y si, eso haré ahora… soy débil y me iré para siempre de este lugar… solo dejare una nota para la única persona que vale la pena…. _

**_Len:_**

**_Te agradezco que a pesar de que nunca he sido una persona de expresar sus sentimientos, me comprendas… el que sé que eres un verdadero amigo, _**

**_confiable… con esto empiezo para decir que me despido para siempre de ti, pero no me quería marchar sin despedirme… espero siempre seas muy feliz y encuentres_**

**_a la persona indicada para ti, yo intente hacerlo, y fue todo un fracaso ese intento, pero no significa que tu no puedas encontrar a tu amor verdadero, ya que para _**

**_mi fue difícil pues como te dije, no soy persona de expresar sus sentimientos… solo que esta vez lo haré… Len Tao, ahora comprendo que aunque no me di cuenta _**

**_antes… siempre te quise demasiado, más que como un amigo…_**

**_Espero que siempre me recuerdes…. Anna Kyoyama._**

_Es hora de volar como ave, escucho un ruido y me apresuro a llegar al balcón para emprender el vuelo…_

_He saltado para volar… pero escucho un grito, es Len acaba de llegar y corre hacia mi, es demasiado tarde, habría querido despedirme de él, y abrazarlo pero ya he saltado…_

_Solo grito "siempre te ame" y la luz se apaga para siempre…_


End file.
